


Gafas redondas

by Cydalima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry's Day, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había cosas, como las gafas redondas, que simplemente iban con Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gafas redondas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saneral_ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/gifts).



> Un pequeño aporte (escrito a velocidad Flash) para celebrar el Día del Drarry ([Drarry's Day](http://cydalima.tumblr.com/post/8132258783/happy-drarrys-day)).
> 
> Dedicado a Sani, porque me dio la idea.

Desde que Draco podía recordar, Harry siempre había usado gafas redondas. Desde aquel día en el que se toparon por primera vez en la tienda de Madame Malkin hasta aquella fecha, años después de que la guerra terminara y el mundo mágico recobrara la paz perdida por muchos años, no había visto que Harry usara otro tipo de anteojos. Es más, no había visto a Harry no usar sus anteojos. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué Potter no acudía a San Mungo para que arreglaran su vista, lo cual era posible hacer con un tratamiento de un par de hechizos, muchas pociones y unos dos o tres meses de descanso para la vista.

Era extraño, Draco no lo comprendía, si fuera él, estaba seguro que habría hecho lo posible por arreglar su vista para no tener que utilizar anteojos, y muchas veces había intentado convencer a Harry de que hiciera algo al respecto, sin mucho éxito. No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo, la convivencia con Harry y la relación bastante peculiar que llevaban desde hacía varios meses, había aprendido a vivir con ello. No era como si el que Harry usara sus gafas o no (o decidiera cambiarlas por unas cuadradas, triangulares o poligonales), fuera un gran problema después de todo.

Lo que Draco simplemente no podía entender era por qué las gafas de Harry causaban tanto furor entre las personas, en especial cuando más cerca se estaba del cumpleaños de Potter. (No era extraño ver que unos pocos días antes del aniversario del moreno, las tiendas ofrecieran “gafas tipo Harry Potter a un excelente precio” o se anunciaran con cosas como “lleve sus gafas redondas, porque los héroes las usan”). Harry se había resignado a ello, pero Draco solía ponerse de mal humor después de encontrarse con dos o tres o diez personas usando lentes redondos.

Aquella mañana, mientras Harry tomaba una ducha antes de ir al trabajo, Draco tomó sus gafas, las cuales había dejado sobre la mesa de noche. Las miró con curiosidad, intentando descubrir qué tenía aquel objeto de especial, pues algo debía haber si Harry no se había deshecho de ellas o cambiado del modelo en muchísimo tiempo. Pero por más que las veía, sólo veía unos anteojos de armazón negro, con las lentes sucias y mucho más ligeros de lo que había esperado. En un impulso de algo que ni él sabía cómo explicar, se los colocó.

¡Merlín, Morgana y Salazar! Casi podía jurar que con los anteojos de Harry era capaz de ver el futuro o entrar en otra dimensión. Potter era un topo o algo así, porque de lo contrario Draco no podía explicarse cómo alguien que tenía tan mala vista no había hecho algo al respecto, y peor aún, que fuera auror y se aventurara a las misiones sabiendo (pero seguramente ignorando olímpicamente) que había posibilidades de perder sus anteojos en cualquier momento y quedar prácticamente indefenso.

—Se te ven bien.

Draco se quedó de piedra. Con movimientos mecánicos se quitó las gafas de Harry, parpadeando para acostumbrar su vista a la normalidad y sintiéndose un poco mareado. Volteó a su izquierda y encontró al auror recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño, mirándole bastante divertido. Draco carraspeó y dejó los lentes sobre la mesa de noche una vez más, avergonzado.

—No te burles de mí, Potter —murmuró con enfado.

—No me burlo, de verdad se te ven bien —insistió Harry acercándose a él, sujetando la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura.

—No creo que las gafas redondas vayan con la forma de mi rostro —dijo Draco, intentando salvar la situación. De inmediato, frunció el ceño—. Espera, ¿no se supone que estás casi ciego? Acabo de usar tus gafas y, Merlín, realmente ves mal. ¿Cómo es que has notado que las tenía puestas?

Harry caminó hasta el armario y lo abrió para sacar su ropa, quitándose la toalla que rodeaba su cintura, consciente de la mirada de Draco sobre su cuerpo desnudo (y Draco sabía que lo hacía adrede).

—Para ducharme hago un hechizo temporal, para mi vista —explicó el auror—. No soy muy bueno haciéndolo, no veo al cien por ciento a la distancia, pero es útil si tengo que buscar el jabón o para no golpearme con alguna puerta.

—Eres masoquista o algo así, ¿verdad? —Harry rió y mientras se ponía el pantalón, volteó hacia Draco.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Potter, puedes ahorrarte la molestia de hacer el hechizo cuando vayas a ducharte si te arreglas esa maldita vista de una buena vez. No hay necesidad de perder tiempo y energía, ¿sabes? Además, ¿gafas redondas? ¿Eso no pasó de moda hace como veinte años o más?

Harry miró a Draco y se acercó a él, con parte de su ropa en mano, la cual dejó sobre la cama.

—Supongo que estoy demasiado apegado a ellas —respondió—. O no sé. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que arregle mi vista? ¿Me veo mal con las gafas?

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento, el cual Harry aprovechó para terminar de vestirse, acomodándose la camisa y el porta varita, alrededor de su pierna. También se puso el reloj, un reloj muggle que Ron y Hermione le habían regalado cuando había ascendido a jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Miró de reojo a Draco, comenzando a verle cada vez más borroso, señal inequívoca de que su hechizo estaba por terminar.  


El rubio frunció los labios y se acercó a Harry, quedando a escasos centímetros de él. El auror miró en su dirección y cerró los ojos cuando Draco le colocó las gafas con cuidado. Al abrir los ojos, vio nítida la imagen de Malfoy, tanto que se alegró de poder disfrutar del sonrojo que había aparecido en sus pálidas mejillas.

—No te ves mal, de alguna manera van contigo —dijo Draco, desviando la mirada—. Supongo. Como sea, ¿no se te está haciendo tarde?

Harry sonrió un poco y se colocó la túnica de auror. Aún continuaba abotonándola cuando, apresurado ya porque lo que Malfoy había dicho al final era bastante cierto, se acercó a éste y le dio un corto beso en los labios que tomó por sorpresa al rubio. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta, Potter ya había salido de la habitación. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco por aquella muestra de afecto para él un poco cursi, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió. Ese tipo de cosas, como las gafas redondas, iban con Harry.


End file.
